


Art: On The Arrow [The Holovids]

by DeHeerKonijn, Fic_me_senseless



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, T'hy'la Big Bang, T'hy'la Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/pseuds/DeHeerKonijn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_senseless/pseuds/Fic_me_senseless
Summary: After receiving the serum made from Khan’s super-blood, Jim is unsure of his place in the world. Escaping a destroyed San Francisco, he travels back to Riverside to re-evaluate his future. When his first officer unexpectedly arrives on his doorstep, Jim is reminded just how much he wants Spock to be a part of it.These are the illustrations that are a companion to @fic_me_senseless' incredible fic On The Arrow!





	1. the hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243349) by [Fic_me_senseless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_senseless/pseuds/Fic_me_senseless). 



> These illustrations are a companion to the T'Hy'La Bang 2017 fic _On The Arrow_ , by fic_me_senseless - who is as wonderful a person as she is enormously talented. I feel so lucky to have been paired with you!! Thank you for your eyes, your ears, and most importantly, your inspiring story. <3 We did it!!
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find these pics on Tumblr, **[here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-arrow)**!
> 
> As always, please do **not** repost my work (saving to your device and then uploading it on another site like tumblr, instagram, weheartit, pinterest, etc) without my permission.

 

Jim looks at him, wanting to explain but he doesn’t have the words. He shakes his head and looks down as he feels hot tears behind his eyes.

 

McCoy drops his fork and moves closer.  

 

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay, kid. Jim, come on.” He rests his hand on Jim’s forearm, knowing that he needs to give him time. Jim wants to talk to him; Bones is his best friend, but it would destroy him to know that Jim wishes above everything else that he had never woken up. They sit in silence for a few minutes, until he can meet McCoy’s eyes. McCoy gently removes his arm and leans back in his seat.

 

“He was right, you know,” Jim whispers.

 

“Who?”

 

“Pike. Before… he said I think the rules don’t apply to me. That I wasn’t ready for the chair. All those people, Bones. They trusted me and I got them killed.”

 

“Jim… don’t do this to yourself. No-one thinks that’s true. We saved you for a reason, dammit.”

 

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t have bothered.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, and their impact hangs in the air. He’s never seen McCoy look so distressed.  

 

“Bones, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I would have done the same, but… I don’t know… I don’t know how to do this.” His voice breaks and this time he can’t stop the tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View this piece on Tumblr **[here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-arrow)**!
> 
> As always, thank you for not reposting my work.


	2. together they can work on the rest

Leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor while the tub fills, Jim climbs in as the water is still running, hot enough to make his skin flush pink. He stretches out, using his big toe to twist the faucet off before propping a leg over the edge, and closes his eyes. Spock was the last person he had expected to see, and now here he is, sitting in his living room. Jim is a weird mixture of relieved, reassured and nervous. The fact they seem to have put the worst behind them helps ease his mind, even if they haven’t really talked about it. Maybe they will soon, maybe it will take a little longer. Sometimes things just need time to settle. The important thing is that Spock is here. That has to count for something, and together they can work on the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View this piece on Tumblr **[here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-arrow)**!
> 
> As always, thank you for not reposting my work.


	3. the shipyard

 

“T’hy’la,” he whispers.

 

Spock maps the sensation of Jim running his hands down his arms as he loosens his embrace, moving just far enough so that Spock can see his face.

 

“Is that Vulcan? What does it mean?”

 

Spock is silent for a moment.

 

“There is no Standard equivalent. I do not use the word in the hope that the sentiment will be returned. Only to convey how much I value you.”

 

Jim's eyes are fire.

 

“I want to know, Spock. I want to know what we can be.”

 

Here, encompassed by tenderness and emotion, intuition conquers logic. Spock kisses him, soft, chaste and achingly slow. Jim’s lips are as warm and gentle as the simple joy that he is projecting through the touch of their bodies. Jim cups Spock’s face, thumb brushing his cheekbone, returning the kiss just as sweetly. Spock wraps an arm around his waist, holding him closer. Jim breaks the kiss and rests his head on Spock’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View this piece on Tumblr **[here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-arrow)**!
> 
> As always, thank you for not reposting my work.


	4. engineering

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“It is I who should be asking you that question.”

 

“I am. I’m okay.”

 

When he answers, Spock’s voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“I am not.”

 

Jim moves closer, his instincts telling him to protect Spock. He wraps his hand around Spock’s waist. Spock settles against him, so that his arm brushes Jim’s chest.

 

“I’m here. I’m here with you,” Jim says quietly, tracing small circles with his fingertips over Spock’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View this piece on Tumblr **[here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-arrow)**!
> 
> As always, thank you for not reposting my work.


	5. steady

 

Spock nods, and kisses him slowly. Jim slips the outer robe from Spock’s shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Spock breaks their contact to lift his arms, allowing Jim to remove his layers of clothing. There are brief sparks of heat when their skin touches, and Jim wonders if Spock can sense his desire. Spock gently pulls Jim closer by the hips, leaving just enough space between them so that Jim can remove his shirt. Jim laughs, a little giddy and a little nervous, before kissing Spock deeply while fiddling with the button on his jeans. Spock’s hands find Jim’s, steadying him. Without letting go, Spock moves his head back just enough so that he can hold Jim’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View this piece on Tumblr **[here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-arrow)**!
> 
> As always, thank you for not reposting my work.


End file.
